


Friends in Low Places

by coley1001



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 20:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12615316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coley1001/pseuds/coley1001
Summary: Fareeha finds help coming from a surprising place





	Friends in Low Places

Sombra walked down the hallway, whistling a tune to herself. She bore a mischievous grin. A satchel swung against her waist This was a most fortuitous opportunity. Fareeha in a cell, Sateen unconscious in a crate, headed off to Cairo, Egypt. She turned a corner and swiped her key card through the reader. The door opened, and Sombra strode into the cell block. A1, A2, A3, ah, here we are. A4.” She said softly. She slid her key card through the reader and the door clicked, unlocking for her. Reaper hadn’t given her access to the cell block at all, not to mention individual cells, but it was a simple matter to forge a keycard. Sombra walked in, and was immediately pinned against the wall by Fareeha’s strong grip. The woman had been hiding behind the door, waiting for someone to come get her for further interrogation. Sombra’s eyes widened and she scratched at Fareeha’s hands, desperate for air. Her fingernails left long gashes on Fareeha’s hand, but she hardly noticed the pain. Her eyes showed an intense hatred for the woman in front of her. Though Sombra had not taken part in any interrogations thus far, she was complicit in the madness that was Talon. 

“I can help!” Sombra managed to choke out, her cheeks turning purplish. “I came to help you, Fareeha!” She shouted. The use of her real name caused Fareeha to start a little. She loosened her grip on Sombra’s neck, though her grip was still firm and offered no room for escape. It was all the invitation Sombra needed to start speaking. “I am here to save you. You and Sat- “Sombra cut herself off, the warning look in Fareeha’s eye telling her not to use the name Sateen. “You and Angela.” She finishes her sentence. “I already have her being sent to Egypt. I have a ticket for you to join her.”

“Why the hell should I trust you?” Fareeha asked, tightening her grip a little. Her eyes betrayed her exhaustion. Her interrogations had been taking their toll, even after only a few days. 

Sombra bit her lip. “Habībti” Sombra said, having no idea what the word meant. “I was told to tell you ḥabībti.” Fareeha didn’t hesitate to release Sombra.   
“You’ve been in contact with my mother?” She asked, eyebrow raised.

Sombra nodded a bit. “Yeah. She can be a very persuasive woman.” She said, chuckling a bit to herself. “She is the one who convinced me to do this.” Sombra unzipped the duffel back and pulled out a pistol and jacket for Fareeha. She handed Fareeha a keycard as well. Fareeha could see a few changes of clothes in the satchel, along with a few hard drives. Fareeha pulled the jacket on, relieved for the warmth it provided. 

“So why are you doing this then?” Fareeha asked suspiciously.

“Because Talon has too much power. Sateen- “Sombra ignored Fareeha’s annoyed glance “has shifted the balance. It makes things unstable, and when things get unstable, there is a god chance something drastic happens. And I they type to get killed when drastic measures are taken.” She says. “Besides, I have most of what I needed from Talon.” She pats the satchel. “They were a means to an end, and now that end is completed. Plus, now I have a mercenary who owes me a favor, and an Overwatch member who might be able to convince those ‘heroes’ that I deserve a bit of forgiveness.” She explains, grinning. “Who knows, maybe they’ll even need an IT person.” She jokes. “I’m sure their mainframe holds plenty of interesting materials.” 

Fareeha gives her a withering gaze, and Sombra bites her lip, returning to the task at hand. “This pistol is only for emergencies. The keycard will get you through any doors you meet.” Fareeha nodded, glancing the gun over. When she looked back up, Sombra tapped her nose. “Boop.” The purple haired woman said. Sombra faded away to nothingness. Fareeha grimaced and glanced down at herself again, only to see the floor through her body. A shudder ran down her spine. “So, the jacket is how she does it.” Fareeha mumbled to herself. 

Fareeha set off through the halls of the facility, trying to stay silent as she crept around. She was completely invisible, but could still make noise, and if she tapped anyone she would be detected. She stopped in front of a doorway, hearing the voices of Reaper and Doomfist inside. She placed her hand on the grip of her pistol, considering her options. She still had to take vengeance on Reaper for what he had done. She silently drew it from the holster and crept into the room. She held the barrel of the gun about an inch from the man’s mask, her finger fiddling with the trigger. Her heart was pounding. She slowly took a breath, then holstered the gun. Justice would rain down on Reaper someday, but Fareeha needed to take care of Angela first. She couldn’t do that if Doomfist killed her. 

She left the room and clambered up the hatch again, disappearing into the night. Once she felt she was safely away from the facility, she unzipped the jacket, becoming visible again, and leaned against a building. She rested her head against the brick wall and took a few deep breaths. Finally, she broke out into a wide smile. She was free of Talon. She was finally going to rejoin Angela, even if there was still work to do to rehabilitate her. Fareeha was certain that Angela would recover, and was more than willing to wait for her to fully recover.


End file.
